Nightpaws Dark Night
by ashstar leader of darkclan
Summary: Nightpaw padded through the forest.Her eyes filled with gloom.A bloodclan warrior had killed her mother,But in rage nightpaw had killed that warrior . Now she was just walking wanting to be alone. I'll make the next chapter soon.
1. Chapter 1

There was a shrill battle cry coming from the thundeclan camp. Bloodclan bursted into the thunderclan camp. A six moon old apprentice named nightpaw was in thunderclan. "Die thunderclan!" scourge yowled Him and his warriors were attack many cats and going for the elders den and the nursery. Nightpaw ran at a bloodclan warrior "HAHA! A puny apprentice!? Trying to defeat me!? I guess ill just take you back to our camp!" Nightpaw lunged at him but heard a shill cry from across the clearing. To nightpaws horror it was her mother dreamclouds cry.

Dun dun dun!! Stay tuned for the next episode!


	2. Chapter 2

"Ahhhh! MOTHER!" Nightpaw screeched. She felt rage and sorrow burn in her. "Mother…." She meowed. Nightpaws heart then started to beat faster with every breath she took and then when she blinked her pupils turned to tiny slits. With a final breath she lunged at the cat that had killed Dreamcloud. "AGHHHHH! DIE FOX DUNG!" she yowled and then ripped into the Bloodclan warriors throat. She then heard him gasp and felt blood he had coughed up land on her pelt. His body went limp and he landed on the ground. The cats stopped fighting and Scourge then took a step forward. "I will take my warriors and leave now but we will return to destroy you all." He meowed his tone as cold as darkness and ice mixed. Nightpaw felt him glare down at her with his eyes blue eyes filled with hatred and yet admiration. With a final glance at Nightpaw he turned around. "Bloodclan now we leave." He meowed and him and his warriors disappear through the entrance. **1 hour later**. Nightpaw sat on the edge of Thunderclan territory. "Oh what am I going to do!?" she wailed. Then she saw a 14 year old twoleg approach her.


	3. Chapter 3

Ivy's Point of View

"Ivy wake up!" Ivy's mother called. "Ughh. Kay mom!" Ivy called. Ivy got dressed and went outside. She petted her dog Strider and then saw a cat on her front lawn. "Get lost cat!" Ivy yelled the cat dashed off. Ivy HATED cats. "Mom I'm going for a walk in the forest!" she yelled. "Okay Ivy becareful of those dangerous wild cats people have reported!" She called. "I will!" Ivy called. She was going to catch those cats and send them to the animal shelter. Ivy then went to her garage and got home made cat traps, cat treats and 3 or 4 leashes. She started off in her back yard. She past her fence, and into the woods. There was a light and then Ivy saw a grayish blue cat in front of her with a star on its head. "Night, and two shall be one and a new light of dawn will appear." The cat meowed. Ivy wanted to scream at the cat talking but realized she couldn't move. Then there was a flash of light and Ivy lied there she tried standing but realized she couldn't because she was a cat. "WAHHH!!I-I-I'm a CAT!" she yelled…err yowled. Ivy looked at herself, she was a chocolate brown tabby with a white leaf looking mark on her chest and Ivy green eyes. There was a rustle and a black kitten, gray and a white tabby's padded out of the bush.


	4. Chapter 4

**(kay here is how it'll work. Ivy gets two chapters. Nightpaw gets two chapters fwi)**

**________________________________________________________________________**

Ivy looked at them her eyes filled with fear. "See Cloudtail! I told you she was trespassing!" the black kitten hissed. Cloudtail turned to the gray tabby "What do you think Graystripe?" he asked. Graystripe whispered something in Cloudtail's ear. This is What Ivy heared: "Firestar…..Starclan…..Prophecy..cat…" The little black one bristled. "I say we drive this rouge out!" she hissed. "What in the heavens name is a Firestar, Starclan and a rouge?" Ivy asked. The three cats blinked and glanced at each other. "Well first off, what's heaven?" asked Graystripe asked. Ivy blinked. "Where you go when you die…" she meowed. "You mean Starclan?" Cloudtail asked. "Uhhh….ya..sure..whatever…" Ivy meowed Cloudtail stepped forward. "Well Firestar is Thunderclans leader." He meowed. "What's Thunderclan?" Ivy asked. "Okay lets explain all this later." Meowed Graystripe sounding annoyed. "We'll let Firestar decide what do to with you. Oh and by the way this is Nightpaw my err..apprentice" Graystripe murmured. In a few minutes they were in a camp filled with cats. An orange tom padded up to them he also had a star on his head._"That must be Firestar."_Thought Ivy. "Who's this?" he asked. "We don't know Firestar." Graystripe admitted. "My names Ivy…"She mumered. "Well Ivy you are a new guest for my clan." Firestar meowed. With that he turned around and padded away.


End file.
